Paradise
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: You leave me, I follow you. But what can I do if you are a negative and I'm a positive end of a magnet? Songfic. Spoiler up to the end of the series. Larten Crepsley x Darren Shan


**Author's note: **Aaah! I'm so lonely ; w ;! Nobody's online and it's holiday! So I guess I'll just make a songfic... The song is called 'Magnet', Vocaloid stuff. Oh and this is the style of drawing that mostly used... sort of... (just delete the spaces). Oh jeez, I suck at copying. My Darren doesn't look anything like him ; w ;

http :/ /orenomamushi. deviantart. com/art/LartenxDarren-Magnet-189927479

Enjoy! And please review *wink wink*

**SPOILER ALERT UP UNTIL BOOK 12**

* * *

Body rubbed against mine. Hot and sweaty. Loud panting sound. Heavy breathing. Sweat trickles down our faces. Banged my body on the wall again. Neck ached. Scars stung. Blood dripped. Moans. Groans. Pleasure. Ecstasy. Pain. Tears.

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_

_Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_

_My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_

_Scales dropping into your hand_

I'm having an extremely hard time to describe this situation. My mind went foggy, brain stopped working. Can't think of anything. This is not the situation that I was hoping for. However, I can guess that I will want to repeat it once again. Once and once more. On and on. The pain that struck me at the first time turned into an unbearably pleasant feeling.

Doing this kind of thing is not me. Sex is not my thing. Doing _it _with another male is out of question. But this time I found myself laying on top of my mentor's body, both naked. Age difference? Don't ask. It's over a hundred and fifty years of gap. I'm having _sex, _which is not my thing, with another _male_, which is not normal, who is an _adult_, with such a huge gap on our ages.

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue_

_Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still_

Oh, stuff that kind of thinking. I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my cheek, fell from my chin to his chest. He leaned forward, pecked me on my lips will his hips still thrusting backwards and forwards.

"L-Larten..." I whispered, the only word that can came out of my lips at that moment, aside of moaning noise. "M...M-More! Ahn—" I screamed, biting my lower lips when he granted my wish. I flung both of my arms over his shoulders, around his neck, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. Not wanting the moment to end.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

"Master Shan..." He whispered softly on my ears. "Please do not scream too loud. Somebody might hear us. You would not like it if we get busted at a time like this."

"B...But, Larten, w-we don't really have a-any private m-mome...nt like this t-too often." I answered, still moaning from the sensation my body received. "Un... Ah!" I screamed again as my mentor spilled his cum inside me, releasing a thick liquid inside. I released a heavy breath before I fell on his shoulder, still panting.

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

Mr Crepsley kissed me softly on my lips before he hugged me and stroke my hair slowly, running those slender fingers on my hair. Never imagined his rough voice turns into soft, longing voice. Never imagined those long fingers to touch me. Never imagined that body to devour mine. Never imagined those strong teeth to nibble on my neck. Never imagined that tongue to run all over my body.

I closed both of my eyes, resting my head on Mr Crepsley's shoulder, hearing his voice, "Sleep tight, Master Shan." What a melodic voice. I would love to hear him using that voice to sing a lullaby for me. To accompany me on my sleep...

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_

_If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_

The next day, we resumed our hunt to find the Vampaneze Lord. Things went so bad. Even worse than it already is. It appears that Steve was with the Vampaneze, helping them to gain victory in the war. I can't believe it. I mean, he saved me when I was about to get killed. He acted all nice and put on that usual face. I trusted him. Harkat did too. Even Vancha was convinced. I should have followed Mr Crepsley's idea about Steve being evil.

But what's done is done. We went straight into his trap just like the way he schemed it. I swear I'm not going to hear his plea when he begged for forgiveness on my feet. Not that I'm expecting it to happen.

_The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing_

_I would follow you to the end of forever_

I almost cried when I knew that I'm the one who brought Steve in just to betray our trust. I can't even face Mr Crepsley properly. I avoided eye contact with him. If only I wasn't this stupid. If only I hadn't come to the Circus with Steve. Mr Crepsley knew what was bothering me. He patted my shoulders and whispered,

"Stop worrying about things, Darren."

_Easier said than done_, I thought. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep his posture if he was on my position. However, to my surprise, I nodded and smiled at him.

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_

_as if we had no time to feel tender each other_

It was when Vancha and Harkat were not looking, he would embrace me and kiss my forehead gently. He did it quickly, though. I bet it because he can't afford to get caught. Making out on our friends' back is risky if you don't want them to notice. I smiled at that thought. Mr Crepsley can be cute at times.

I hoped after all these war is over, we will be able to get more time together. Well, we should... though I still have a duty as a prince. It sounds cool, but. The youngest Vampire Prince, Darren Shan. Anyway, I can't lose focus. This moment is critical. Suddenly, I remembered Evanna's statement that only one of us would survive. That means the other two would be dead. It was either me watching my mentor dies or my mentor watching me die. Or... Vancha watching both of us die?

_That dream has never come again_

_There is no chance in our reality_

He dropped. He fell. He plunged into his death. The stakes pierced his flesh. The fire did the rest. Shock. Tears. Screams. I stayed quiet. Still trying to understand. I didn't cry. I can't. It was too fast. Too horrible. Too awful. I stared at emptiness. Wishing that I would snap awake. He would wake me up. He would listen to my nightmare. He would comfort me. He would tell me not to worry. He would kiss me. He would...

_If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine... _

_You are everything in the world to me_

My heart was broken in pieces at that very moment. After everything we've been through, he left me just as fast as I could flip my palms. I want to jump to the stakes with him and burn together.

But I knew I still have a duty to fulfill. I still have a Vampaneze to kill. Steve. Steve Leonard. He told me that he was the real Vampaneze Lord. Mr Crepsley died in vain. As much as I want to suicide, I can't. Killing self will mean a victory for the Vampaneze. Beside, Mr Crepsley wouldn't like it very much if I surrender just like that. He would scold me like hell in Paradise. _If _I can get there.

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying_

_When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

We went back to the Cirque. I still haven't feel the tear that is supposed to stream down my cheek. I reject everyone, I sat alone. I noticed how horrible I looked when Truska guided me to the mirror. There, she comforted me until finally I burst into tears. I let them flow for hours, letting them wash away the awful memory.

'Larten... Even in death, may you be triumphant.' I whispered to myself.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

Time passes. There were too many sacrifices. Mr Tall and Shancus were dead, killed by those Vampaneze. Steve... how could I forgive you? Because you appeared, people had fallen. The precious people I have had fallen. Gavner Purl, Kurda Smahlt, Mr Tall, Shancus, Tommy, Mr Crepsley...

I stabbed him. I stabbed Steve. I don't care, though. He deserves everything after what he had done to me. At the moment when he was dying, Mr Tiny appeared and claimed that we both are his sons and that he would guide me to conquer the world together with him. Oh. Yes. He ruined everything. I provoked Steve to kill me and he did as I expected him to.

_I am drawn to you like a magnet_

_Even if I left, we would find each other again_

Goodbye Darren Shan! So long old friends and allies! This is it! The stars draw me towards them. Explosions of space and time. Breaking through the barriers of the old reality. Coming apart, coming together, moving on. A breath on the lips of the universe. All things, all worlds, all lives. Everything at once and never. Mr Crepsley waiting. Laughter in the great beyond. I'm going… I'm… going… I'm… gone._  
_

_I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. _

_You are everything in the world to me_

"Are you proud of your assistant now?" I grinned widely.

"Very." He smiled, patting me on the back. This time, we don't have much to worry about. No time. No death. No pain.

**END**

* * *

I stuffed the ending *facepalms*. And yes, I copied that paragraph from the book since I'm uncreative that way.


End file.
